The Mistake
by ThehuntressofArtemis
Summary: Artemis is running through the woods when she hears a rustling behind her. She is about to shoot when he falls out from the bushes. Teen for now may change in the future.
1. The Pilot Chapter

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic so no flames please. Time area is before Percy makes it to camp, also things are going to change a lot.**

 _Artemis POV_

Finally, I get some time alone to just run in the woods and breathe in the fresh air.

 _ **Flashback start**_ _There has been so many monsters just roaming aimlessly around I'm starting to get worried that it will be the first titan war all over again._

 _My Hunters and I were just setting up camp in a small forested area around New York when a huge group of cyclops came barging in and destroying half of camp and injured three hunters._

 _While I was tending to Phoebe (one of the people who were injured) a wild centuar came galloping through and was about to scoop up one of my maidens when I shot him right in the center of his chest. When he fell a hunter picked up my trophie and brought it to my tent to hang up._ _ **Flashback end.**_

I've always found myself feeling more layed back when in the woods especially when it was night and the moonlight was shining through the branches. Then I hear rustling from behind me, my bow magically appears in my hand and I notch an arrow and am about to let it fly.

When source of the sound came tumbling out of the bush. I only caught a glimps at his eyes before he passed out in a bloody heap.

 **A/N Hi again thank you for reading sorry that it is very short it is just a pilot chapter kind of like a pilot episode but in story form a lot longer chapters to be expected in the future please R &R thanks and bye!**


	2. Percy POV

Chapter 2

 **A/N Hi this is my second chapter I hope you enjoy! Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer but here it is.**

 **I Volleyball3 here by declare that I do not own PJO only thy master himself, Rick Riordan.**

 _Percy POV_

Hi my name is Perseus Jackson I have dyslexia and ADHD. People call me an interesting child I've always been naturally good at archery. When I'm in forest I feel at home especially if its at night and the moon is shining through the branches it always seems to give me an extra boost of energy.

Every weekend that we can my dad and I would bow hunting mostly deer and elk but, it depends where we are.

So I am in my stepmother's eyes a troubled kid so that's why I go to Yancy Academy for troubled kids.

Let's just say my day started out horrible First my dad, Samuel Jackson had to work late so it was just me and my stepmom Gabriella Ugalino she started out all sweet and innocent but, once they got married she showed her true jerk drunken form. I didn't exactly have an appetite after conversing with her.

Second when I got to school we had pop quizzes in every class.

Third after school I was walking home and I got mugged let's just say they didn't go lightly on the beating part by the time I had even realized that they were on me I was already beaten to a bloody pulp then I saw the moon and I instantly felt better. Energy surged through me and my senses sharpened I instantly took out three the same time with a split jump and a body slam.

And then there were two the first one charged at me like there was no tomorrow which I guess there isn't for him because I quickly knocked him out with a hard knock to the side of his head.

The last one wasn't as easy as the first but he was no match for me eventually I got the upper hand by doing a sweep kick and knocking him to the ground and delivering the final blow with a punch.

Once the Battle ended I lost adrenaline and staggered then I started getting dizzy and my vision was crossing so I started walking well staggering towards what I thought was home when I started tumbling through the woods and rolled into a clearing where I saw a girl pointing an arrow at me. Before I passed out from blood loss.

My dream started out with a silver arrow piercing the air with a shrill squeal right before it landed on the symbol of males with thunk. Then I caught a glimpse of the person who shot it. She looked about twelve like me with long auburn hair put in a side braid with an intricate silver circlet tiara thingy that went around her forehead in the middle of the circlet was a moonstone. Then I started hearing my name over and over again and again.

"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus….."

And then I woke up.

 **A/N Wassup everybody did you like it R &R please! I still need that cover art come on get on that guys! Um I think that's it I'll to as soon as possible! Bye **


	3. When He Woke Up

Chapter 3

 **A/N Hi guys so here's chapter three and I still need cover art so yeah and enjoy. I'm going to start doing larger chapters but the updates will be slower.**

 **Also I need ideas for pairings um I guess we can vote.**

 **Zoe**

 **Hestia**

 **Annabeth**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Thalia**

 **or Other**

 _Artemis POV_

When I saw the flash of silver eyes all I could think was How, how does he have them, how does he exist but, then I remembered that fateful day in New York City.

 _ **Flashback start.**_ _I was walking through the mortal world when this gang jumps out of an alley and pulls me into the darkness of the shadows. Of course I could have taken them out but, then a young man in about his thirtys jumps into to the alley and starts throwing punches like he was born to do that. While I just sat there flabbergasted he finished them off._

 _Then he did something completly unexpected he got on one knee and said "Forgive me M'Lady I just wanted to help a female out I did not realize that it was you Artemis" I don't know what got into me that night all I remember is that he told me his back story._

 _When he was only ten his parents were killed in a plane crash so he lived with his uncle after his parents died he tried to move on with his life but he just couldn't so he decided to become a writer because that is what his mother wanted to be. After he finished highschool he was going to go to go to University of Iowa because it was the top writing school in the country but, then his uncle got really sick so he had to drop out before he got his degree in writing. Then his uncle sadly died so he got an apartment in manhatten and started working at American Sweets USA._

 _Thats all I remember but, I can only imagine what happened. Later I found out that Aphrodite put a love spell on me so now I have a Twelve year old son and his name is Perseus Jackson._ _ **Flashback End.**_

While I was staring at the limp body of my son he was just bleeding out everywhere and staining the gress lusciously green grass a dark crimson red. So I scooped him up and carried his limp body to the infirmary tent.

 _Percy POV_ __

"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus..." someone was saying my name over and over again and agian. When I woke up I was looking at a blinding light that reminded me of a sun and then I realized that it was a sun. I was in a tent that somehow had a sky light. The tent had animal skins everywhere and then four hooves that looked suspiciously like horse hooves. There was this twelve year old girl that I saw before I passed out yesterday. Wait yesterday oh no I was supposed to see my dad yesterday and we were supposed to go bow hunting. He's probably really worried about me. Then I started to get worried so I started firing questions at the twelve year old until she screamed

" SILENCE" so I quited down. "You are my son Perseus so you will obey me". Then she changed into a full grown women who looked suspiciously like me with the auburn hair and silver eyes.

Then I just had to open my big mouth and say " Who the crap are you".

But, suprisingly she answered calmly " Artemis, goddess of the hunt and your mother".

By that piont I was completely confused. So she started explaining how demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia, check.

Can speak and read fluently in greek, for some reason check.

"So I'm a demigod?" I asked still confused

"Yes, yes you are" she answered "But now it is time to train with the hunters."

 **A/N So thanks for reading um I'm trying to make the chapters longer but, I'm not really used to that yet so yeah I hope you enjoyed it. Thank You and BYE!**


	4. The Bow Off

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N Hi again guys so here is another chapter so yeah. Do you like my new cover art I made it myself but the offer still stands to anyone who wants to make me one! Also these are the pairing results so far.**

 **Zoe: 1**

 **Hestia: 0**

 **Annabeth: 0**

 **Aphrodite: 0**

 **Thalia: 1**

 **Bianca: 0**

 **Or Other**

 _Percy POV_

"But now it is time to train with the hunters." Artemis proclaimed like it was some kind of huge honor. Who is this hunt and what am I training for?

"The hunt is a group of fiercely trained woman warriors, who will not hesitate to destroy you if you even flirt the slightest bit." She said as if she could read my mind.

"Also you are training to become the Guardian of the Hunt." Again she proclaimed like it was some sort of huge honor.

-Line Break-

The first thing she made me do is run fifty laps around the forest. At first I was like no problem that should be easy.

But, she decided that it wasn't challenging enough so she put this weird weight wrap that goes on my shoulders and around my torso that weighed about seventy-five pounds.

Apparently she was only getting started so I bench pressed sixty and dead lifted eighty.

After that I finally got to do something that I was good at or at least I thought I was good at until I saw the archers already in front of the targets. Every single one hit the bullseye every single time.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't intimidated by them.

The first people to notice me coming were, a brunette with brown eyes **(A/N I don't remember Zoe's eye color)** and a silver circlet thing like Artemis'.

The other one was a spiky jet black haired girl with icy blue eyes that looked like they could shock me at any moment.

"M'lady is that _male_ bothering you?" The one with the silver circlet asked. She said male with venom practically dripping of the word.

"No Zoe this is my son Perseus but, we will call him Percy." Artemis stated firmly.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asked the one with the spiky, jet black hair.

"Thalia once he is old enough and is trained enough he will become the Guardian of the Hunt." Artemis explained.

Thalia nodded head obviously deep in thought. Zoe on the other hand looked absolutely fuming.

"But, He is a _MALE!"_ She practically yelled getting the attention from practically every single hunter in the area.

"I know but, he is my son!" Artemis Fired back and pushing me behind her. That is what got everybody staring.

"Fine then let us see his bow work." Zoe challenged.

That is what got me angry even though she knew deep inside that Artemis wasn't lying. She still felt the need to try and test me.

So I grabbed a silver bow and grabbed a quiver slung it over and in one swift motion had an arrow notched and ready to fly.

Before I let it fly I wanted to make sure my arrow was aimed perfectly. I had it aimed just a little above the bullseye because of distance and let it fly.

 _ **THUNK!**_ It landed perfectly in the middle of the bullseye. I turned around smirking to be face to face with a very angry Zoe.

With a nod to Artemis I turned around and kept practicing my archery skills.

-Line Break-

By the time dinner came around my arm muscles were extremely sore and worn out.

We had roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn.

I was already missing my dad and his home cooked meals.

I was also dreading tomorrows training and work out.

 **A/N Hi I hoped you liked the chapter if you have any suggestions for what could happen please PM me or just put it in a review also don't forget to vote for which pairing you would like to happen an see you next time BYE!**


	5. Let's Move Out

Chapter 5

 **A/N Ummmm, Hey guys it has been a while like a really long while and I apologize for the absence I have been really busy and then my laptop broke so I had to wait until that got fixed also, I somewhat forgot how I wanted the story to end and all that stuff but, I have an image in my head now. Last Thing, School is starting soon and I'll get really busy again with Volleyball and school work.**

 **So here are the results so far:**

 **Thalia: 2**

 **Annabeth: 3**

 **Hestia: 1**

 **Aphrodite: 3**

 **Zoe: 1**

 **Annabeth and Aphrodite are tied!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything you recognize as cannon sadly.**

 _Artemis POV_

Today I decided that Perseus shall come with us on our hunt today to test out his on field skills. The only problem with that is I don't have anyone to watch the camp for me. I know what you're thinking why we can't just pack up and take it with us and that is because we are waiting for a certain person to transfer Perseus to Camp Half-Blood.

Of course I haven't told him yet. The truth is that being the goddess of child birth, I have this soft spot for children. So when I saw Percy my heart melted and now I have an attachment to him so I don't want to lose him. I know I won't technically be losing him but he is a Demigod and he'll get quests but, he is in more danger here without camp borders than he is actually at camp so it is the best choice.

"M'Lady it is time to go" Zoe said jarring me from my thoughts.

"Very well, gather the hunters and get ready to move out".

"Yes M'Lady" Zoe practically sprinted away only for her to come back.

"Um, M'Lady is the boy coming with us" She questioned obviously hoping that I would say no.

"Yes, Zoe, he is coming so we can test him" I explained

She spun on her heel with an angry expression

I sighed when she left already dreading the journey ahead.

 _Percy POV_

While I was training I saw an extremely angry Zoe storming bye only to turn around and glare at me. Not saying anything she gestured for me to follow her. Being the kind of guy to put myself in terrible situations I followed her to a group of hunters. They looked like they were ready to go on a camp out.

All of them were dressed in the exact same silver outfit with their quivers strapped to their backs and their bows in hand.

I walked over to Thalia and asked her what was going on and she simply replied "You are being tested" then turned around and walked away. I could tell that she still has mixed feelings for me.

Artemis walked up to the front and said "Everybody ready for the expedition?"

The hunters cheered like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes!" Artemis or Mom I guess exclaimed.

"Let's move ou…." There was loud thundering footsteps.

A/N and that's a wrap sorry that today's chapter was a little shorter than usual. Please review if have suggestions and I'll see you next time bye.


	6. AN

Chapter 6 (kind of)

 **A/N Hello readers of fanfiction I'm sooooooo sorry! It's been way too long and as much as I would love to post a new chapter for y'all that is sadly not the case. I have honestly lost the inspiration for this story and maybe it's just because I don't know how to end it or how to stay committed to one story because I just have all of these ideas that will just randomly come to me at the worst times! Like in the shower! I think that another one of the reasons is that I have picked up new hobbies. I just hope that you understand and maybe one of y'all could pick up on this story and finish it and if you do could you please PM me so that I could read your story? Other than that guys I think that I might just start posting one shots so that I'm really not tied down to any one story.**

Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in another story!

Have a great day! 3 HuntressofArtemis


End file.
